


Sandcastle

by thursdaykisses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaykisses/pseuds/thursdaykisses
Summary: The Novaks and the Winchesters are always fighting for the position of top dog in the business world. As for their heirs... well, they're the complete opposite of enemies.





	Sandcastle

 

People in monochrome colors roamed the golden-lit room, drinking wine and chatting. A round table beside the dais in front of the room was stacked with books, a slightly-bearded man in the front cover with his arms crossed, the words NO BASIC IN BUSINESS on top, CHARLES EDMUND on the bottom.

 

“Are the books there because we can just get them for free?” Dean asked, staring at the tall stack of NO BASIC IN BUSINESS. His little brother rolled his eyes.

 

“Do you ever pay attention to what people say in these kinds of events, Dean?” Sam chastised. “This is the releasing of No Basic in Business. Charles Edmund is the most famous writer in the business world.”

 

“Yeah, I know, but why is his books displayed if we can’t get them for free?” Dean asked.

 

Sam just rolled his eyes again, shaking his head. He sipped his wine, looking around the room and perking up when he saw the familiar blond of his mother’s hair. “C’mon, Dean, there’s mom and dad, they’re talking to Charles himself!” He narrowed his eyes. “And the Novaks?”

 

Dean perked up, too. “The Novaks?” He echoed. “Man, I hope dad’s roasting Zachariah’s fat ass right now.”

 

Without another word, the brothers weaved through the waiters and their expensive rich peers, heading straight for the man on the covers himself. Charles Edmund was the only man in the whole room who wore a color not black or white, his suit jacket maroon.

 

John smiled as his sons arrived. “Sam, Dean, perfect timing.” He glared at Zachariah and Naomi. “I was just telling the Novaks and Mr. Edmund about what you two were planning for summer.”

 

“Why don’t you tell them, Sam?” Mary urged. Sam gladly launched into essay mode, discussing the new technique he and Dean created to ease and quicken the production of machinery without actually revealing anything.

 

The Novak siblings rolled their eyes behind their parents, except for one of them. The synchronized eye-rolling seemed to amuse Charles, but Dean didn't notice.

 

The youngest Novak sibling was standing ramrod straight, expression fixed to a stoic frown. His steady gaze was glued to Dean, blue dark and assessing, and it made Dean giddy with excitement. The short Novak brother with golden hair noticed, frowning in displeasure.

 

“Actually,” Naomi interrupted Sam’s lengthy dialogue. “Our youngest, Castiel, is in the top five of Internationally Intelligent and despite being the last child, he is most likely to inherit the company. How about you, Mary?”

 

Mary slightly reeled back, offended at the question whose answer was so obvious. “Dean, of course,” she replied. “He’s my eldest and most compatible for leading. Brain isn’t all it takes to be top dog, Naomi.”

 

Naomi’s upper lip curled into a sneer. “Your brain is funny, Mary.”

 

Charles chuckled nervously between the two ladies. “So, uh, um. Thank you guys a lot. Both the Winchesters and the Novaks really helped to create my books about business. You guys are my go-to when I write.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure we were helpful,” Mary said. “Always glad to help.”

 

“Clearly, we helped more. Don’t be ridiculous, Mary,” Naomi laughed, so clearly fake.

 

Their children all rolled their eyes. Dean’s wandered back to the youngest Novak, who had a small smirk on his pretty lips. Castiel slightly tilted his head, gesturing to the far door. Dean lowered his, not enough to be noticed but enough for Castiel to know he’s on board with the plan. Castiel slipped away.

 

Dean took a step back to follow, but John grabbed his arm. “Where you going, son?” He asked.

 

“Need some fresh air,” Dean answered, “Might smoke for a bit.”

 

John frowned. “Don’t be out too long. We’ll leave you behind.”

 

Dean dropped a nod. “That’s alright, I brought the impala, anyways.” Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked towards the double doors, the entrance of the cavernous lounge room. Walking turned to jogging, and then he’s running out of the room, and then to the kitchen to grab a few things and then to an elevator, heading straight for the underground parking lot.

 

Castiel was leaning against the impala, arms crossed. “Hello, Dean.”

 

Dean ran forward, wrapping arms around Castiel’s waist and pulling their bodies flush as he crushed their mouth together. Castiel melted into him. Dean sighed. “Hey, sweetheart.”

 

“Car,” Castiel mumbled. Dean blindly fumbled for the car keys in his pocket, unlocking his beloved impala without detaching his mouth from Castiel’s as he shoves him inside the backseat, closing the door behind him. “No, I meant—” Castiel placed a hand on Dean’s chest, halting him. “Let’s go away.”

 

“Fuck yeah, are we eloping right now?” Dean excitedly asked. Castiel laughed.

 

“Not yet, Dean,” he replied. “But we’re not having sex in an underground parking lot. Let’s go somewhere,” his voice dropped to a whisper, “just the two of us. We can do anything we want.”

 

“Sounds like eloping to me,” Dean whispered back.

 

Castiel chuckled, pushing Dean off him. He climbed over the front seat, sitting behind the wheel, and starting up the engine. Dean stared, bewildered. Castiel had somehow managed to steal the car keys from him.

 

“Baby, where do you wanna go?” Dean asked, climbing beside Castiel.

 

“We can go to the beach or something.”

 

“Nice. We haven't had sex in the bech yet.”

 

Castiel laughed, shaking his head as he pulled out of the parking and drove away. “We should have bring food with us, make it a picnic.”

 

Dean gasped, dramatically offended. “How dare you assume that I didn’t bring food?” He exclaimed. He took two plastic-wrapped burritos from his suit jacket’s inside pocket. In the other pocket, he pulled out a bottle of wine.

 

It’s Castiel’s turn to gasp in disbelief, though it dissolved into laughter. “How did you even fit all that inside your jacket?”

 

“I dunno, baby, how does my giant dick fit inside you but doesn’t make a bulge?” Dean grinned. He set the burritos and the bottle of wine on the dashboard. “Freshly stolen from the kitchen.”

 

“So charming,” Castiel said. At a red light, he took the time to kiss Dean. “Thank you, Dean. I’m always happiest when I’m with you.”

 

“Is it because of my charm?” Dean bounced his brows teasingly. “My good talent in thievery and pickpocketing? My giant dick?”

 

Castiel laughed, shaking his head. “Oh, my God, shut up, Dean.”

 

“I bet it’s my giant dick, you goddamn size queen.” Dean leaned in for another kiss.

 

They only stopped when there’s a blaring honk behind them. Dean laughed, pulling away, while Castiel quickly drove, flustered. Castiel insisted on driving with both hands on the wheel, so Dean slid closer until they’re sides are pressed together, arm around Castiel’s shoulder.

 

He pushed the button to the radio, turning the volume around to a placid level. “I love you, baby,” Dean told Castiel.

 

“I love you, too,” Castiel replied.

 

They reached the beach in less than half an hour. Castiel grabbed the burritos and the wine while Dean grabbed the car keys, making sure the impala is locked from where it sat. They go out to the shore, plopping down on the fine sand, looking out the water.

 

“I love the sea,” Castiel said.

 

“Mm, I love you more.”

 

“Sap.” Castiel fondly rolled his eyes, handing Dean a burrito. They unwrapped their food and Castiel glanced at the wine. “Romantic sap,” he corrected himself. “Red wine, babe, really?”

 

Dean smirked. “Well, I’m more of a beer guy myself, but it’s date night with my sweetheart tonight, so.”

 

“Your sweetheart’s already enjoying date night,” Castiel said, popping the bottle open. He took a little sip and scrunched up his nose. “Unwrap my burrito, Dean.”

 

“Oh, I’ll unwrap your burrito alright.”

 

Castiel snorted. “What is that even supposed to mean?”

 

Dean held Castiel’s burrito in front of Castiel, who took a big bite, chewing and humming appreciatively. “Mm, this is really good.”

 

“Freshly stolen from the kitchen, remember?” Dean reminded him. “It would still be hot if you drove faster.”

 

“It would still be hot if you wrapped it in foil and not plastic. Stop using plastic, Dean, it’s bad for the environment. I’ll break up with you if continue to use plastic,” Castiel threatened. Dean just chuckled and fed Castiel his burrito.

 

“Of course, baby.” He nodded. “You know what, we should start up our own company that recycles plastic. Plastic can be crushed into sand and made into roads, did you know that?”

 

Castiel shrugged, leaning against his boyfriend. “I think I saw that in the news once. Why, will you make your own company?” He asked.

 

Dean thoughtfully hummed. “Maybe. I love cars, but a whole company dedicated to making and fixing cars? I’m not sure I want to inherit that.”

 

“So you’ll make your own company,” Castiel concluded. Dean nodded, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s shoulder to keep him warm from the night breeze.

 

“You’ll be with me,” Dean confidently said. “You’re co-founding right now.”

 

Castiel nodded his agreement. “That would be nice. We can have our own organization and everything. Not inheritance. And I’m pretty sure my brothers would kill for my position as future CEO.”

 

“So, it’s done, then?” Dean confirmed. “You, me, own company. Save the world, recycle plastic and stop plastic production?”

 

Castiel dreamily sighed. “Yeah.”

 

“Alrighty, then.” Dean rubbed Castiel’s arm. “It’s a plan.”

 

“And we can become super rich from our own money, not our parents’,” Castiel continued. “Can we have a big house and a lot of kids, too?”

 

“Aw, of course,” Dean agreed. “You can be my trophy husband.”

 

Castiel snorted. “And the co-founder.”

 

“But also my trophy husband.”

 

“And co-president.”

 

Dean laughed. “But who’ll stay home and take care of the kids, baby?”

 

“We can hire a nanny,” Castiel suggested. “Or we can bring the kids to work. Let them wreak havoc. The imagination a child can create is truly fascinating, Dean. Maybe they’ll help our company.”

 

“But we should make them a promise that they don’t inherit the company unless they want to, unlike what our parents are doing to us,” Dean said. “And if they do want it, we’ll see.”

 

Castiel nodded in agreement. “We’re going to be great parents.”

 

“I can already see you chasing a bunch of naked toddlers in our future big house,” Dean vaguely looked off into the distance, taking a tiny sip when Castiel pressed the lip of the wine bottle to his mouth.

 

“You studied architecture during middle school, right?” Castiel asked. Dean hummed in affirmation. “If you want, you can start designing our house. Then the estimate price, so we can start building it as soon as possible. Then next, we plan out our business.”

 

“Cas, we’re still nineteen.”

 

“And we already know what we want, why not prepare for it?” Castiel smiled.

 

Dean nodded, thoughtfully. “You’re right.” He grinned, excitedly. “I’ll design what I’m picturing right now, then when we meet again, I’ll show you and you tell me what you like and what you don’t like, until we have the house we both love.”

 

“Okay, that sounds great. How many kids are we having?”

 

“How many kids do you want?” Dean asked.

 

Castiel paused, thinking. “How does five sound?”

 

“We’re gonna be broke as fuck, but alright. What you want, baby, I’ll make sure you get.” Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s temple. “And you and me are gonna have the most beautiful bedroom ever. And we’ll have two guestrooms… hey, can we have a sex dungeon?”

 

“Okay, just don’t make sure people know we have a sex dungeon, ‘cause that’s definitely going to make the papers.”

 

“Holy shit, best boyfriend ever,” Dean exclaimed loudly. Castiel shushed him, laughing. “Aw, man, now I just want to time-skip to the future.”

 

Castiel took a sip from the wine. “Well, if you time-skip to the future, you won’t see the panties I wore just for you today,” he whispered.

 

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Dean grinned. His smile faltered as he frowned in thought. “But we have a sex dungeon in the future and we’re rich as fuck in the future, so I probably bought you sexier panties.”

 

Castiel pouted. “I wore this one just for you, though.”

 

“Lemme see.” Dean stuffed the plastic wrapping of the burrito inside his pocket, the burrito already finished. Castiel looked around the beach and once he’s confirmed that it’s empty, he undid the fly of his neatly ironed slacks. “Holy shit, baby, that’s so pretty.”

 

Lacy black frills peeked out of the trousers.

 

“The back is prettier,” Castiel tells him.

 

“Okay then, show me.”

 

Castiel gets on all fours in front of Dean, pulling his trousers down. He smiles at the sharp intake of breath. An artfully and strategically heart was cut out from the backside, revealing plump flesh and Castiel’s beautiful pink pucker.

 

“Cas?”

 

“Yes, Dean?”

 

“I’m really horny now.”

 

Castiel snorted, turning around to sit on Dean’s lap. Dean pursed his lips awkwardly as Castiel sat right on top of his erection. “Well, I’m glad you are,” Castiel said, “I’d be offended if you weren’t.”

 

Dean chortled as Castiel quickly undid his fly, taking Dean’s cock out of his boxers and stroking him to full hardness. “I brought lube,” Dean told him, “’cause I’m a boy scout.”

 

“How many ways can you tie rope then, boy scout?” Castiel asked him, grinning as he pushes Dean to lay down.

 

“Why, you wanna try bondage next time?” Dean asked, taking the packet of lube from his inside pocket and handing them to Castiel who wasted no time drizzling it over Dean’s cock and pouring some on his fingers, shoving them inside of him. Dean lifted himself up on his elbows, watching Castiel finger himself open.

 

Castiel doesn’t throw his head back in pleasure, trembling and keeping eye contact with Dean which was just ridiculously hot. He took his time, sliding two fingers in and out of him, then three, and then four, and Dean knew he’s teasing.

 

“Can you just ride me already?” Dean asked.

 

Castiel laughed and rolled his eyes. “You talk too much.”

 

“Maybe you should gag me,” Dean suggested with a grin, hips involuntarily twitching as Castiel placed his knees over either of them, positioning himself on top of Dean’s cock. Castiel took hold of it and slowly, very slowly sank down, swallowing Dean’s dick inch by inch. Dean fell back on the sand and shut his eyes.

 

Castiel was finally seated on top of Dean, ass cheeks resting on Dean’s thighs. With the size and girth of Dean’s dick, the head easily brushes Castiel’s prostate. Breathily gasping, Castiel rolled his hips in little circles, smirking when Dean’s hands shot out to grip his thighs. Castiel paused in his movements, looking down at Dean who was breathing shallowly beneath him.

 

He grinded his ass down, then forwards and backwards, forwards and backwards, and then, “I fucking hate you,” Dean groaned.

 

“I’m not doing anything,” Castiel replied, giving Dean a wide-eyed look of innocence.

 

“Exactly. Will you just ride me, like, right now? Properly?” Dean pleaded. “Because if you don’t, I’m just gonna flip us over and fuck you.”

 

Castiel huffed. “I thought we were making love and not fucking.”

 

“Cas, I waited for this for weeks and stop talking, it’s really hard having a casual conversation when my dick is in your ass.”

 

“Weren’t you the one who said we were gonna make love and not fuck? And you were the one who wouldn’t shut up a while ago—”

 

Dean growled, sitting up and clutching Castiel’s hips, loving the way Castiel grinned widely as Dean pulled him off of him. It’s easy to turn Castiel around and get him on all fours, ass raised and waiting. Dean smoothly slides back inside Castiel, pulling Castiel flush to his pelvis.

 

He starts off slow, pulling out until only the head of his cock is left before slamming back in and punching a gasp out of Castiel. Then he begins to thrust shallowly and steadily, eyes fluttering shut as he revels in the tight warm heat of Castiel, hands caressing the lacy black panties.

 

When Castiel started moaning and pushing back, Dean slapped his ass, told him, “This is your fault, you know that.”

 

Castiel laughed, breathlessly, then moaned out loud at a particularly harsh shove. “I hate you.”

 

“No, you don’t.” Dean pulled away and then shoves back, grinning wide at the surprised moan that escaped Castiel as Dean jabbed at his prostate. Dean dragged Castiel closer so that Castiel’s ass was flush against his pelvis again. “You’re in love with me.”

 

“I love you,” Castiel admitted, “but you get fucking cocky during sex,” he trailed off in laughter. “Pun unintended.”

 

Dean laughed, running his hands over Castiel’s sides as he bent over him, trailing kisses along his back. “I love you, too.”

 

He started thrusting in earnest, brows furrowed in concentration as he pounded Castiel’s prostate over and over, little ‘uh, uh, uh’s escaping Castiel. Dean’s hips stuttered a bit when Castiel clenched, but he didn't stop, steadily slamming inside Castiel, balls slapping against his ass.

 

Castiel let out a loud exhale, limbs trembling as he pushed his ass back, arching his back as he moaned. Dean’s fingers were bruising where they grip Castiel’s hips harshly, keeping his ass raised and in place, just a hole for Dean to fuck.

 

Castiel got louder and louder and then he’s saying, “Dean, please, harder, deeper,” and Dean got frantic, hips pistoning and driving his cock deep in Castiel until that little bundle of nerves inside Castiel was oversensitive and he’s seeing white and he’s coming with a cry, clenching around Dean.

 

He slumped, chest falling, but he’s still being shoved as Dean chased his orgasm, holding on to Castiel as Castiel helpfully tightened around Dean, all but hanging off his dick. Dean slammed all the way in, tensed, then he shuddered, spilling hot and wet inside Castiel.

 

They both slump unto the ground, catching their breath.

 

“That was nice,” Dean said. Castiel hummed .

 

“I think I ate some sand,” he replied. Dean laughed.

 

* * *

 

Charles Edmund was being interviewed when they come back to the party. Dean was whispering to Castiel that he made sure there’s no sand anywhere in their clothes, slapping insecure hands away from Castiel.

 

“Stop that,” Dean hissed. “You’re being suspicious.”

 

“No, _you’re_ being suspicious.”

 

Dean laughed, dragging Castiel near the wall. He took an empty plate, using it to cover the both of them as he quickly pecked Castiel on the mouth, then returning the plate to a table.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you more,” Castiel replied.

 

“See you next time?”

 

“You can pick me up after school, I’ll just tell my family that I’m tutoring someone,” Castiel suggested.

 

Dean raised a brow. “You tutoring me? Will you be wearing glasses?” He grinned.

 

“You’re a dork, just pick me up tomorrow after school, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Someone cleared their throat nearby and they both froze, turning to look.

 

“Yeah, that’s not happening,” Naomi and Mary chorused.

 

Uh-oh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can talk to me on twitter! i'm @thursdaykisses there too and i love to talk :)
> 
> comments and critisism are welcome, but if you're mean, please leave! :D


End file.
